leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/MtG LoL - Shauku, Endbringer
|date = January 14th, 2013 |resource = Manaless |health = 40 |attack = 60 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 442 (+73) |mana = |damage = 51.2 (+2.8) |range = 125 |armor = 13 (+3.1) |magicresist = 30 (+0.75) |attackspeed = 0.693 (+3.18%) |healthregen = 5.5 (+ 0.8) |manaregen = |speed = 335 }}Shauku, Endbringer is a custom Magic the Gathering champion in League of Legends. Abilities Shauku blasts a corrupting fluid at a target enemy, dealing magic damage and reduces magic resistance for 3 seconds. If Shauku attacks an enemy affected by this ability, the fluid digs deeper into its armor, extending it's duration by 1 second to a maximum of 2 extra seconds. |leveling= 1800 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= health |range= 450 }} For the next 2 attacks within 7 seconds, Shauku gains 375 attack range (to 500) and deals bonus magic damage. the second attack also pulls her to her target. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 10% current |costtype= health }} After 0.4 seconds, generates a quicksand trap at a target location that lasts for 3 seconds, slowing enemy champions and dragging them towards the center with a magnitude of 60 units per second. The slow effect is stronger the closer enemies are to the center. Affected units get their movespeed back over 1 second after they get out of the trap or it disappears. |leveling= 8% 3 525 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= health |range = 525 }} Shauku impales an enemy champion, dealing magic damage plus bonus true damage equal to a percentage of the target's missing health. The Eraser's damage and cost are reduced by 5% for each allied hero in a radius of 900 around Shauku. |leveling= 25% missing health |cooldown= |cost= 18% max |costtype= health |range = 275 }} Notes and Nonsense I think the only time I don't write nonsense is when I make sandwiches. Anyhow, this time I made a Magic the Gathering concept. Why, you ask? I'm not even sure myself, but I take it as a challenge from a certain person. Shauku is a black card that has the powerful effect of banishing any monster by tapping it, at the price of unable to attack when other creatures are present and high upkeep costs. According to the lore, Shauku was an evil vampiress that awoke against the Jamuraan people during the Mirage Wars. She was a dangerous creature, capable of draining the life from all other beings to assist her undead existence. At this period, she also spawned a covenant of mages that made her a strong political power. P: Vampiric passive, Shauku gains free lifesteal and spellvamp as long as she continues attacking, easily done with her gap closer and autoattack resetter Torn Asunder. Q: A simple nuke with a light health cost, rewarding you with a longer magic resist reduction that can help boost your ultimate if you can attack a few times. This also helps on-hit effects, so it's recommended to get a few while you're at it. W: Gap closer and reset. This makes Shauku a very potent chaser so as to take down her targets. Again, helping you to trigger a few extra on-hit effects while you're at it. Note that even though it has a high AP scaling at 110%, it works with lifesteal and not spellvamp since it's an AA buffer. E: AoE slow that basically prevents a target from moving for 3 seconds if you land it properly. can also be used to disrupt. R: Single target finisher ultimate. Very deadly, as long as you don't have nearby friends. Mineko's Theoretical Item Build: User:Psykolog's Theoretical Item Build: Quotes (Pending) ;Upon selection *"First death, then me." ;Attacking *"Words won't save you!" *"Die before me!" *"This was. Awful." *"Pry open your wounds." *"Your lives are mine for the taking." ;Movement *"There's no resting place." *"Flesh is a casket for the soul." *"Who will feed me next?" *"The pleasant scent of preys." *"Weaklings are my sustenance." ;Taunt *"Life is a resource that should belong only to the strong." *"I've come to erase you, I'm here to replace you, and I can't wait, I can't wait, to get you out of my mind!" ;Joke *"Come to me and get eternal life. I can't say precisely where, though." *"This isn't that different from a game of chess. Except sometimes the stones bleed." Her kit is simple enough to understand, Phtisis your victim, Torn Astunder to chase, Entombment when necessary, throw in The Eraser for the finishing blow. Shauku excels at single-target focus with a little utility with Entombment. Hmm, this does seem like a nice twist to my usual Touhou concepts. Credits to Pete Venters, Brandon Kitsuoki, Stephen Tappin, Dave Allsop and John Bolton for the respective icon images. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 12:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Custom champions